mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
"Boo!" (2017 Owls Month Submission)
Today happened to be a breezy Friday afternoon in Downtown Klevens. The sun was peeking through the cloudy sky that refused to lift from the peaceful city skyline. School hours had finally come to an end, as such teens and kids alike were now scurrying home to enjoy the weekend. It was the perfect setting for a nice, quiet walk back home.. Except. I happened to be accompanied by the two noisiest people on Earth. Who were both disrupting my mood with some petty argument. “Zombies? Seriously? They’re not even remotely cool. Why not skeletons instead?” A chipmunk squeaked as our group of three stood waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green. “But the skeleton trend is so OLD.” Another friend pointed out, this one was a strange little duck. Who proceeded to turn to me to ask a question. “What are you dressing as for Halloween, Welico?” “Mm. To be honest I don’t think I’m going to dress as anything. Maybe just stay home and watch a movie.” I mused softly. Ah. Halloween. I was never a big fan of the holiday. Not because of the candy or costumes, but because of the stupid spooky crap that everyone pulls on the event. To be honest I had completely forgotten that it was a mere week away. My chipmunk friend, Mia, seemed horrified by this notion. “Now you’re sounding like some old lady! Doesn’t she sound like an old lady, Quinn?” My duck friend seemed to agree with this. “We haven’t graduated yet. Enjoy being a kid while you can.. Er. At least that’s what my Mum tells me.” Quinn added. Sighing, I led the group across the street and continued walking down the concrete pavement. “Look guys. It’s just not my thing. The horror theme gets old.” I mewed, shifting the weight of my heavy backpack. Instead of adding fuel to their fires, I picked up my pace and took the lead ahead of the group. It seems that in this distance my friends chattering grew less pronounced. So I decided to stay here. This was the longer route to my house, but I liked it because of the scenery. There was a lot of colorful trees growing to the right of me in an unoccupied land lot. I found myself lost in thought for a while before I realized that my friends had gone awfully quiet. In fact. I couldn’t hear them at all. Turning around, I noticed that they weren't even behind me to begin with. Well, this was..Weird.. Where could they possibly have run off to? -The forest. There was a sharp wail that erupted from within the forest. Like the wind, I strayed from the sidewalk down the slope into the thicket of wild branches. Quinn was probably being dumb and hurt himself. I rationalized. That’s all there was to it. As I pushed through the wild plants and branches I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye. A blob of some darkened shadow expanding over another figure that I immediately recognized.. Quinn. In that moment I knew.. In three swift motions, I tore off my backpack and chucked it at the darkened figure. The creature let out a hissing yelp as its body was struck by the heavy bag. It’s figure strangely wrapping around the pack like it was made of some liquid. Quinn scrambled to get to his feet, but a tendril grabbed him by the leg and the creature pulled itself over the duck. Engulfing him entirely. Taking one huge stick in hand, I heaved it up and heavily struck the middle of the beast. Earning me a collective yelp. “YEEEEEOWIE!” They both cried. “Hmf. Sorry did that hurt?” I asked unsympathetically, still clutching the stick in my hands. “Maaaan. Did you really have to hit us that hard?” The oozing liquid whined as it came swirling off Quinn’s body to form its own.. Strangely reptilian body out of the liquid. Quinn was rubbing his tender tummy with both hands, looking like he just might puke. The duck puppy-faced me. But those things don’t work on kitties like me. “Yes. Yes I did. That’s what happens when you jerks try to prank friends.” I responded in a scolding tone. Looking about expectantly for a third culprit in this mass pranking. “Where’s Mia? Filming the whole thing I assume?” Rustling sounded from up above as the chipmunk came climbing down sheepishly. Seems my suspicions were confirmed. “Jeez, Welico…” The shockingly blue and purple reptile groaned. “C’mon. Weren't you the LEAST bit scared?” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at this. I mean, seriously? “Why would I be scared of you bonding to Quinn? I know your tricks, Luucas. I’ve told you people before. I am not easily spooked.” Everyone, including myself, collectively sighed This isn’t the first time my friends have attempted to prank me. Especially around this time of year. Considering my nerves of steel, this never really works. But instead of getting discouraged.. They actually try harder. It’s an unspoken challenge amongst my pals. It was annoying for sure, but I also couldn’t help but pity the gang’s wasted efforts. In a brief surge of sympathy, I walked over and patted Quinn on the back. “Sorry about the smacking. But ya’ kinda deserved it.” Luucas chuckled lightly at this. “It’s true.” Walking up to the rest of the gang, The chipmunk fidgeted around with her phone for a few moments. “Well, I got some pretty sweet footage of miss kitty kicking your butts.” Mia grinned, which in turn made me smirk. “Hey now. Send me a copy of that.” We two had a good giggle while the boys were looking pretty embarrassed. Shortly after I had gathered my things.. And finally dropped that stick.. We continued on our merry ways home. Aside from having pizza that night and playing cards with my parents, that Friday night was pretty uneventful. It wasn’t until early Saturday morning did I get a call from Quinn. After a bit of a groggy struggle to answer the phone, we managed to connect. “Hey there, Welico!” The ducky’s chipper voice sounded. “Ehe. Heh.. Hi.” I croaked. Yikes, it sounded like I swallowed sand. “Wassup?” I yawned out. Briefly running my fingers through the tangled mess of blonde bangs draping over my face. “I forgot to ask you something yesterday on our way back home. Are you coming to our family’s annual Spookfest? I know you’re not really into this sort of thing, but it would mean a lot to Luucas and I if you could come.” Quinn invited. Gosh darn it. I could visibly picture the hopeful expression of that little duck just by hearing his voice. After a few moments of awkward silence, I let out a ragged sigh. “Sure. Why not? When’s the party?” Quinn laughed nervously on the other end of the phone. “It’s actually Monday night..? Starts at 5 pm. At my place of course. Be sure to dress up as something.. If you don’t mind of course.” Welico could only shrug. “Fine. But don’t expect anything crazy.” With that, I had hung up, put my phone away, and went back to bed without thinking much about what I had just agreed to. Before I knew it Monday had come rolling around the corner. We didn’t have school this week because our Fall break started today.. Which was pretty great. No stupid exams to take or boring lectures to attend. Except now I needed to throw together some sort of outfit for the party. After much digging, I found some overalls and a straw hat to wear. I think my Dad has a flannel shirt I can borrow.. Sounds like I was gonna be a farmer... This is so stupid. I had to keep reminding myself that I was doing this for Quinn and Luucas. Especially when I stepped in front of a mirror to see how I looked. After a quick goodbye to Mom, my Dad drove me to Quinn’s house. To be honest I had never visited his house before. Now that I think about it. I’ve never met his family either. Other than his bound, Luucas. Who really seemed more like a brother to Quinn than some weird symbiote. “We’re here!” My Dad’s announcement broke my train of thought. Causing me to jerk in my seat. The house outside my window immediately caught my eye. Goodness sakes, this was no house. It was a well-kept mansion. Decorated with all sorts of lights and webs. It seems a projector was throwing the moving image of some skeletons laughing at me through the mansion’s many windows. Ooooh boy. I sheepishly scooted out of the car and waved at my Dad as he drove off. “AHA! Welcome to my humble abode!” A very nasally, a high-pitched voice exclaimed behind me. As I turned around just in time to see a rather disheveled duck waddled down the length of stairs from the mansion’s entrance. I was half-tempted to prod the man with my pitchfork for startling me. He was far taller than Quinn, but also far more skinnier. “You must be Welico! The boys have told me a lot about you!” The man grinned, abruptly halting in front of me. I don’t know how long I stood there gaping at the man, but I assume it must have been awhile since the duck seemed to be growing impatient. “Um. Yeah..Who are you??” I finally asked. “Oh ho ho! I am the GREAT, DR. Filladus E. Quackers!” The man announced proudly, I could have sworn his chest was puffing out slightly. When he caught my blank-stare, the man sputtered. “What? Soop and Hogi never mentioned me in your time together?! I’M INSULTED!” This only further confused me, thankfully Quinn and Luucas came waddling outside dressed together as some two-headed-monster that was joint at the spine. Walking seemed quite difficult for those boys. “Yo Doc lay off the kitty. She’s looking pretty confuzzled.” Luucas said cooly. “Welico, this is my.. Our adoptive Dad, Filladus.” The smaller duck introduced, gesturing to the taller man beside him. “..Don’t you mean.. Dr. Crackers? ” Luucas grinned mischievously, earning him a slap upside the head. “It’s Quackers boy. Don’t you dare start.” The doctor warned in an eerie tone that made everyone go quiet. “Now then! Let’s get you into the party action!” The Doc grinned like nothing had ever happened.. He insistently walked behind me and nudged me up the steps into the huge house. Where I was greeted with the overwhelming sight of strobe lights, spooky music, and all sorts of crazy decorations. Smoke was literally rolling out of the front door as I stepped in. The two-headed beast and the doc entered behind me. I only then noticed that Filladus was wearing a bloodied lab coat. “Excuse me, I need to go take care of something. I believe Miss Ramsay is drowning in the fruit punch bowl over yonder.” The duck declared, running off to who-knows-where. Luucas, Quinn, and I stood awkwardly in the middle of an entry hall. Directly down the room was an open set of doors that led to what seemed to be a ballroom. Luucas eventually spoke up as the two led me into the ballroom. “Are you dressed as a farmer? That’s not really scary unless you’re swinging that pitchfork around..” This earned him yet another slap upside the head. This time it was from Quinn. “We’re SO glad you could come to the party, Welico.” The duck enunciated each word carefully as he shot a death glare at his lizard friend/bro. “Well THANK YOU for inviting me, Quinn.” I proclaimed in a stupid English accent. I didn’t think anything of their behavior since they were usually this way. Goofballs. We moved into the ballroom where even more Halloween decorations were waiting for me. Huge jack-o-lanterns were lined up in rows to mark the dancefloor. Off to the sides seemed to be a food stand covered in lots of spider webbing. I was trying my best to take in all the crazy costumes that everyone was wearing. It looked liked half of the town had been invited here. I almost wanted to shrink back into my overalls, but I managed to keep it together. I was here for the boys. : ..Besides, I kinda feel bad for bashing them last week. Literally. “Soooo your dad’s a doctor? Of what?” I inquired to the boys as we walked. “..Of um. Science?” Quinn answered sheepishly. “We really have no idea..” They both sighed. Once I spotted the food table I picked up the pace to grab a couple slices of skull-shaped pizza. Once I had gathered my snacks, I wandered back to the boys. Thoughtfully chewing on my pizza. “Is the mansion rented or do you guys literally live here?” I inquired while picking an empty table out to sit at. Quinn and Luucas had a hard time sitting down since, Y’know, it was a joined costume. “Pfft. Yeah. We live here. Been here since we were kids. The Doc makes some good money to pay for it all.” The blue-ish purple-ish lizard replied with a grin. “Did’cha think we lived under a bridge?” This made me smile. “Oh no. That’s far too humble for you. I was thinking more along the lines of the sewers.” I remarked sarcastically. The music suddenly came to a halt as the doctor could be seen waddling in with a mic in hand. “Ah. Hello there guests!” He greeted briefly. The mic giving off a bit of feedback. “It is with deepest apologies, that I must inform you.. We are all going to die.” Most of the people paused for a second in a collective “Whaaaa..” Before most everyone burst out into laughter. Luucas and Quinn chuckled nervously. “Ahaha. Silly Dad. Always so funny.” The Doctor slapped his forehead like he had forgotten something. “That comes later I almost forgot SILLY ME! What I was really going to say is.. I hope you’re enjoying the par~ty.” The man laughed, pointing to the food tables nearby. “Don’t forget to get some refreshments and a drink! All that salt can make you thirsty. Sodrinkthepunch.” He finished quickly, looking over the crowd with bulging eyes. The man literally dropped the mic and pretended to disappear into the throng of people on the dance floor… Only to re-emerge on the other side and waddle off down a corridor. “Your Dad… Is a nutcase..” I observed out loud as the music resumed. “Not too far off from the truth,” Quinn sighed. “Let’s so see what he’s up to.” He and Luucas stood up abruptly. I was eyeing the un-touched cup of red punch that sat next to my plate of food.. And decided that I wasn’t going to drink the suspicious beverage. I followed the boys across the outskirts of the ballroom floor. We would have made it all the way around if it weren't for the shriek of terror that erupted from the dancefloor. Whirling around, I managed to spy some sort of convulsing body on the floor. Before the boys could say anything, I took off into the clusters of people. Weaving my way to the side of a woman who was beginning to foam at the mouth strangely. “Ma’dam? Ma’dem.” I repeated, shaking the woman a few times before looking up the rest of the crowd. “She needs medical assistance. Call the ambulance.” I instructed calmly. Several people were whipping out their phones to comply. But all was met with strange results. “Uh. My phone won’t turn on.” One man said. “Neither will mine.” Another announced. The woman next to me went very still. So still it was hard to see any signs of breathing. I immediately reached to check her pulse, as I did so, I couldn’t help but notice that her eyes.. Those eyes. They were following me. Which should have been a good thing, if it weren't for the deadened, wide-eyed, blank stare that she was giving me. It sent my skin crawling. It was as if she had died there on this very floor. Except those glazed eyes remained fixated on me. And then I couldn’t breathe. Everything happened so fast, my senses were all dulled by the high-pitched wail that the woman belted. Somehow she had pinned me to the floor and was now seeking to cut off my air flow. The need to breath became great. I struggled and attempted to throw off this woman, but she was surprisingly strong. I gasped, I wheezed for air, but all that came was a tighter grip around my neck. Then.. The weight had lifted, I could breathe again. I drew in several short, greedy lung-fulls. After a few moments of this, I felt a warm, vine-like appendage slipping around my waist, gently pulling me to my feet. “Welico we need to get out of here.” Luucas’ voice came ringing in my ears. In a dazed stupor, I looked about to see that the ballroom had erupted into chaos. There were now several others on the floor convulsing or thrashing about the room animalistically. Civilians all around us shrieked and scattered around the room. “What… What’s going on?” I rasped. “To be honest. NOT SURE!” The lizard announced, whipping another one of those savage beasts away with another long, viney arm that he had created. Quinn was wildly waving us over to the corridor we had seen the Doc wander down some moments earlier. I made a shaky break for the hall, but Luucas ended up picking me up and carrying me there. “You’re too slow.” He half-heartedly teased. Though I could clearly see that he was tense. “We need to get to Dad. Now.” Quinn half commanded us as we entered to the corridor. I was still trying to snap out of the weird haze that currently had a grip on my mind. “Riiiight.” I nodded. Just now noticing that the boys had ripped their costume to help me out. I ended up following the boys lead since I honestly had no idea where we were going. In the distance, one could hear the eruption of horrible gurgling noises, mixed with shrieks that I thought only a banshee could produce. Quinn burst through a set of doors to a large metal door that requires a code. Luucas easily entered the 4-digit number and slipped into the now-unlocked room. Which appeared to be a laboratory of some sort. Inside was a black cushioned seat parked neatly in front of a desk. The chair turned dramatically around to reveal Filladus sitting in the chair, hands folded together like he was praying. “Ah. We meet again, old friend.” The duck cackled in an evil, bellowing voice. Quinn marched right up to the older duck. “Pa, cut the crap and get to the actual facts. What the heck is going on?” Quinn grasped the surprised man’s shoulders. “Why.. I’m putting on a good show! You wanted to scare the kitty-cat didn’t you?” I was taken aback by this. I was almost choked to death for.. For a prank?! “Excuse me. What?!” I snapped. Luucas facepalmed. “Yeah but I’m pretty sure screwing with the whole town to do that is a bit much, don’t you think??” He groaned. “Relaaax kids. I used a harmless chemical that temporarily irritates the infected. Nothing more. So no harm, no foul.” ..Was that a duck pun? The Doc calmly gestured to two different bottles on the desk beside him and continued. “Besides. It’s totally curable.. Oh.” Dr. Quackers paused suddenly, his face paling as he studied the bottles. “Oh? There’s not supposed to be an ‘Oh’ Doc.” Luucas frowned. I could feel my temper flaring up in my chest. “What did you do now?!” I demanded, causing the doc to wince. “I may.. Or may not have. Quite possibly. Ever so slightly mixed up the bottles.” He nervously grinned. “You see. I used the wrong agent….” Quinn released his father to frantically check the bottles. “You mean the one with a SKULL and CROSSBONES on it?! HOW DID YOU MISS THAT??!” The little duck yelled as he held up an empty bottle in the air for all to see. “But it’s all good, right? Filladus can just cure that one too.. Right?” I asked nervously, having to hug myself repeatedly to ease my nerves. As the doc slowly shook his head, I could feel my heart sink in my chest. “That was actually a foreign virus I had collected several months back..’ The doctor tsked. “..I have no idea how to stop that. Should the infected escape it would cause horrible chaos to the outside world. IN FACT!” Standing up abruptly, the duck waddled across the room to his computer. In a few moments, the entire building was sent into some sort of panic mode. Doors and windows were being closed off with some form of metal sheeting. An alarm was sounding all throughout the house. “...And I had such high hopes for a great party turn out. OH WELL!” The man sang. How was he ok with this??! All the power had been shut off and switched to dim red lights that illuminated the massive room we stood in. There were several loud, horrible yowling sounds coming down the hall as the alarms chimed. In a rush, Luucas slammed the metal door shut just in time to hear a heavy thud on the other end. Followed by some crazed scratching noises. I could feel my heart thump in my chest. All I wanted to do is escape this madhouse. “Is there another way out??” I asked my friends, who both shook their heads. “I’d slip through the door but Quackers me-proofed it.” Luucas sighed. “Plus I need to be here with you two. You’re not looking so good..” He pointed out. We all froze as we heard a series of shattering noises behind us, followed by a low growl. Jerking around, I frantically looked about the lab. “W-where’s Quackers?” I panicked, nerves shot at this point. Squinting through the dim crimson lightning, I spied the figure of the doc hunched over his computer stand, arms shaking violently. My blood ran cold as I knew deep down what came next. Backing up, I felt myself bump into Quinn. “Oh boy..” I could hear Luucas murmur as the Doctor’s figure stopped twitching. In the dim light, it was difficult to see what he was doing until my eyes had adjusted enough to see that the man was.. Looking directly at me. He slowly began to move, The lizard immediately stepping forward to counter the seemingly possessed man.. When there was several clicking sounds resounding from the door. Quinn let out a girly shriek as he scrambled to push me away from the door. “It’s unlocked!” The duck squealed. Several people came clawing into the lab at that moment. Luucas was nowhere in sight now. It was hard to tell where anyone was. I clung desperately to Quinn in hopes that he could somehow magically make all of this go away. My whole body was locking up in sheer terror as the clicking of the creature's footsteps could be heard nearing us. I slowly backed up with Quinn, not wanting to cause any sudden sounds. There was a long resounding scraping noise, and the dim lights blackened out completely. At this point, I could feel my body begin to tremble as my dear.. Dear friend and I stood totally helpless in this pitch-black room. I was trying hard to control my crazed breathing, to keep the noise down to avoid alerting the others of my presence. But my heart was beating so hard within my chest I feared that even they could hear it. In my arms my friend went limp, adding extra weight that threatened to tip me over. No not you too not now please wake up. I panicked. Hot tears streamed down my face. Much to my surprise, the room had gone silent. However, this wasn’t a peaceful quiet that I loved ever so much. This was an eerie, foreboding silence. Like the sound of death itself. Then there was light. A blinding light that made my eyes water. Right in front of my face stood a pair of bulging, wild eyes and a wide, wide grin. Making me recoil in sheer terror, clutching Quinn’s limp body in my arms like some rag doll. “Boo.” The creature.. Or rather, a duck smiled. A fizzing noise followed after that word. Smoke promptly rolling into the room like a blanket. There was a moment of confusion. And then realization hit me like a brick. This stupid duck had been playing me all from the start. In a flash, my hand flew to the side of Quacker’s face with a resounding slap. It was uncertain whether it was a reflex or my surging anger that prompted the action. But honestly. I didn’t care. The tall duck stumbled backward slightly, clutching his reddening cheek. “THE FIRES OF THE INFERNO CONSUME MY FACE AAAAAGH!” The duck exclaimed, making a huge show over the slap. I think I could actually spot some tears forming in his eyes. “My GOODNESS. You ARE mean!” Quackers whined, a vague hand-shaped mark now forming on his face. My lip curled into an angry snarl “You have GOT to be kidding me. I’M THE MEAN ON HERE??!” I hissed, pausing to check the boy in my arms. Who was still unconscious, but thankfully alive and breathing. Guess he passed out. Everything smells strangly of laundry soap, the air tinged blue from the gas that was seeping in. The three people that had broke in were all crumpled on the floor, seeming to be peacefully resting. There was also some sort of clear cube sitting on the floor containing what I could only assume to be Luucas’ liquidy form. Which was furiously tapping at the container’s walls. “YES! I would NEEEEEVER slap that hard! I can’t slap that hard! My fluffy ducky wings with never allow it!” The Doc flapped his arms to demonstrate. “YOU were the one that unleashed a virus on your own freakin’ party guests!” I glared at Dr. Quackers, who for some odd reason had the audacity to grin. “Haha, silly girl. That was no virus. I just slapped a sticker on the bottle to scare you. And the smoke? It’s the cure to the chemicals I carefully administered to certain party members.” The duck gestured around the room at the wispy blue gas. “Administered..It wasn’t in the punch?” I couldn’t help but ask. “NOOOOPE. I made that punch by hand. I really wanted everyone to try it, ok?” The grown man pouted. “No one ever tries my cooking..” He grumbled. Considering everything that just happened. I can see why. “...You seriously pulled all this.. To scare me??!” My voice edged, Quackers only blinked. “Yes. Yes I did. My boys came home and told me a bit about your famous nerves of steel.. How you couldn’t be scared so to say. So I thought to myself.. ‘Challenge accepted.’” He smiled, I couldn’t help but facepalm with a free hand. “That has got to be.. The stupidest thing I have ever heard.” I sighed, moving to set Quinn down gently on the floor since my arm was becoming sore. Finally, I rose to my feet and locked eyes with Quackers. “You’re a real jerk, y’know that? I was afraid someone was gonna die. That my friends were gonna die. Did you ever stop to think that .. I dunno.. This was going a bit OVERBOARD? Your own sons are incapacitated.” This seemed to remind the forgetful duck of something. “Oh.. That’s right..” The Doc murmured, digging into his pocket to fetch a remote. Which once pressed it released the clear cube’s contents onto the ground. The liquid angrily swirling together to once again form the figure of Luucas.. Who came out swinging. “I’M OUT! Welico mov.. Eh?” The reptile came to a halt. Looking around the room in bewilderment. “Sorry kiddo. Had to contain you or things would have been solved too quickly. Haha.” Filladus apologize briefly. The few guests on the ground were beginning to stir. A fox dressed as a scarecrow came to first, sitting up slowly with a pained groan. “Uuuugh. I dun feel so good.. Yo doc. Didcha’ spike that punch?” The man asked in a slur of words. Clearly he believed he was having a hangover. Filladus let out a hearty laugh. “Guilty as charged. You sir need a taxi home..” The duck lied, moving to help the man up and out of the room. Luucas had wandered over to his brother and was currently doing.. Something. I’m not quite sure what to be honest. In a few moments, Quinn roused from his sleep and lay dazed on the floor. “I had the creepiest dream..” He murmured, my hardened gaze turning to Luucas. “So you both had a hand in all this? Where you playing me up too?” To which the reptile shook his head. “To be honest. We had no idea the doc was pulling this. I never had any intention to take the joke this far, Welico. I hope you understand that..” Luucas was being real. I could see the guilt on his face. “..I’m so sorry.” Most of the party guests had managed to escape the other crazed beasts. Anyone that had been subjected to the serum had apparently forgotten everything that happened in the past 2 hours. Servants flitted about to tend to all the bruised guests. Surprisingly no one had died.. Though to some degree, I wish Quackers had. Everyone was sent home early, including me. Luucas was beating himself up for something he didn’t do and Quinn was mostly just glad we were alive. When my dad came to pick me up I immediately tried to tell him everything.. But all I got from him was a tired smile. “Sounds like quite the party..” My mom had a similar reaction as well. No one would take me seriously. Which was downright ridiculous. It was terrible trying to get some sleep when your head was spinning and your heart hadn’t quite settled down from all the action. So instead of lying around, I decided to text my friends. Steady messages came in from both Quinn and Luucas all through the twilight hours. As I lay on my fluffy comforter in the cool dark of my room, I wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen next. But one thing is for certain. That Dr. Quackers is one heck of a jerk. Category:Completed Stories